


Thruple Love

by jeffthemermaid



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Thruple, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: Kev, V and Sevetlana enjoy sexy time.Short smut oneshot. No plot. Just sex and humor.





	Thruple Love

“Holy fuck, am I the luckiest guy in Chicago or the luckiest guy in the world?” Kevin Ball exclaimed as his wives ravished his body. “Shut up Kev, your tongue has other tasks.” V smacked her husband as she climbed upward, sitting on her knees, her thighs on either side of his head and pulled his mouth up to her womanhood.

“Oh yeah baby, yeah I do.” Kevin crooned and began pleasuring V with well-practiced and widely acknowledged prowess.

“Stop this pathetic talk that is dirty.” Svetlana groaned as she released Kevin’s large cock from her mouth with a wet pop. “I cannot focus on oral stimulation with your mouth running constantly.”

“Don’t worry Lana, I’m keeping his mouth busy now baby.” V moaned, arching her back, her voice becoming high pitched as she reached the end of her sentence and the start of her fifth orgasm of the day.

“Good.” Lana approved before licking the base of Kevin’s cock and enveloping back in her mouth. He was so large that even the talented Svetlana could not take him all the way but she had a personal goal to one day achieve this.

V rode out her orgasm on Kevin’s face until she squeezed every drop of pleasure she could out of that encounter. “Roll over, come on, I wanna play with Lana.”

“Oh hey, hey, what about big daddy?” Kev complained as Svetlana let his cock go. He reached down to pump his sizeable member and pouted as the girls starting making out. “As much as I love watching you two, a man has needs.”

“Come here big man and shut up.” Svetlana ordered him, her tone rough but her face full of lust. She loved him, she did, she loved them both. She pulled Kevin atop her and directed him inside her, gasping as he filled her up. V lay beside them, Svetlana’s fingers inside her, and her hands on Kev’s thigh, her mouth on Svetlana’s.

Their passions continued hot and heavy until, five orgasms between them later, the phone started ringing.

“Leave it.” Svetlana and Kevin both suggested from where they were sitting beneath the standing V, Kev’s tongue in her ass, Svetlana’s wrapped around her clitoris.

“What if it’s Fiona?” V fretted as she wriggled in delight, most of her enjoying herself too much to care, the rest of her worried her friend was in trouble.

“If it was emergency Gallagher’s would already be in house asking favours.” Svetlana reminded her sourly as she kissed her ebony thigh roughly.

“Yeah babe, let’s carry on.” Kevin chimed in as Svetlana’s spare hand found his cock and started pumping it wickedly.

“Ugh, I’ll suffer the guilt later.” V decided as she bit back a scream and squeezed her thighs together in elation.

“Excellent.” Kevin chuckled as he tackled her onto the bed and he and Svetlana both jumped on her, Kev’s face in her luscious breasts, making her giggle the way only Kev did.

“I love these nipples.” Kevin moaned as he kissed them fervently, one after another, in his mind trying to discern if he had a favourite.

“And I love you.” She admitted whilst shrieking with laughter while he tickled her and accosted her nipples. “And you.” She added, catching Lana’s hand and pulling it to her mouth to kiss.

“Oh, come here my black beauty.” Svetlana said affectionately as she shoved Kev over and began grinding against her wife.

It wasn’t until almost twenty minutes later when Kevin was lying across the bed, with a strap on tied around his waist and both women riding him, Lana on the strap on dildo and V on his cock when the phone began ringing again.

“Holy fuck V, do not stop for that phone.” Kevin shouted when he saw his wife glance mid thrust. “I’m so close.”

“Oh I would never do that to you.” V scolded him, riding him faster, her hands intertwined with Lana’s as they rode in sync, touching each other as they brought Kevin to the brink of orgasm. They had him clutching the bed sheets and gasping their names as he burst, coming with intense force, shooting his load deep inside V as the phone stopped its shrill ringing.

“Oh fuck.” The girls quickly completed their own orgasms, pressing their breasts together, their tongues intertwined as the came messily on Kevin.

The girls collapsed on either side of Kevin, who was panting and massaging his overused and come covered cock. They lay there for a few minutes, chests heaving until Svetlana sat up, always the first to recuperate.

“Last one to shower wakes for babies tonight!” She challenged as she leapt out fo the bed and raced naked for the bathroom.

“Oh hell no!” V screeched, following her immediately, leaving Kevin to hobble after them clutching his cock. “No fair ladies, you wore me out!”

Just as he reached the hot shower his wives were already soaping each other up in, a baby started crying.

“Oh fuck.”

 


End file.
